Random Acts of Love
by Cupcake Angel
Summary: AU/AH Song-fic/One-shot feat. Clary and Jace. Just a little something to David Archuleta's Somebody Out There. Just something small and cute to give you a little fix of Clace.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first MI fiction and I could not be more excited to share it with you! This is going to be a one-shot series with possible song-fic relation… I get sooo inspired by music that it's a good guess that a lot of them will be like this one. **

**A lot of the one-shots will be AU/AH/OOC so please try to keep an open mind and let the lyrics take you to where you need to go! LOL, that sounded better in my head!**

**I hope you'll like it, (this IS AU/AH/OOC btw), and please review your thoughts and hypothetical ideas or song suggestions****! Oh, and Jace is nineteen in this fic and Clary is eighteen… It's from Jace's POV! **

…

**Somebody out there – David Archuleta**

_Sittin' all alone in your room  
Thinking that the world's let you down  
All you ever wanted to do is trust_

_Someone to always be around_

_**Friday**__**, July 6**_

Clary deserved better than that jerk! She was too innocent, too beautiful and too _special _to be treated like that. She really deserved so much better. It was always like this. Her heart gets broken and I'm the one who's left with the pieces, I'm the one who gets to hug her and tell her that it will be okay. It won't be though. Not if she continues doing this to herself.

I tried telling her so many times that the guys she goes out with aren't good enough for her, no one is. But, I must say, that this time it was worse than usual. What guy in the right mind would ever cheat on a girl like Clary? It didn't matter if his name was _Raphael _and that his so-called sexy accent could get him girls… if he'd gotten Clary he shouldn't have needed anything or anyone else. I didn't and we were just friends. I sighed. _Just friends._

_You've had a lot of lessons to learn from  
Some of them hit you so hard  
And I keep believing that someday you'll see  
You don't have to be alone_

"I don't-" hick "-understand why this keeps happening to me!" Clary sobbed into my chest, soaking my blue t-shirt in salty tears.

I stroked her soft red hair with my hand as I tried to calm her down. "It's not your fault Clary," I said soothingly. "They're just jerks, that's all."

She sniffed and looked up at me. Her dazzling emerald eyes were bloodshot but luckily she didn't wear makeup so her face wasn't full with mascara stains. "All of them, Jace?" She asked sadly, looking up at me almost pleadingly. "Every guy that I've ever dated in the last couple of months has turned out to be either a jerk or _Magnus!_"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you had to know that he was gay. He wears _eyeliner_, Clary… His clothes are even more sparkly than Isabelle's!"

I saw her lips twitch into a small smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but it was getting there. Suddenly her small arm enveloped me in a hug, barely reaching around my back. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear. "Thank you, Jace. You always make me feel better."

_There's somebody out there  
somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
somebody to hold you  
When worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me_

I breathed out a mental sigh of relief. I couldn't stand seeing her this upset… especially because of some _asshat _like _Raphael_. I leaned my forehead against the top of her head and breathed in the scent. She always smelled like white roses. I know, I know, roses don't smell differently because of varying colors but… I always thought of the smell as white roses for some reason. "You're always welcome, Clare-bear."

After a while her tears seemed to fade into nothing but dry sobs. "I thought that he was different." She murmured almost too softly for me to hear.

It was like a stab in the chest. "I-I know you did." I said my voice sounding strained, almost rehearsed. By now, it almost was. I had gotten used to saying the words… but I would never get used to seeing her cry. It still hurt like hell every single time.

I knew that she wouldn't be sad for too long, though. Clary was a strong person. After a bad break up some people didn't even notice that something was wrong with her. She always tried to look stoic for other people. Like she didn't want them to see her weak. But with us, there were no secrets. Even if we wanted to, we could read each other like open books. At least… most of the time. There was one thing that she didn't know about me. Something that I had kept hidden from her all these years...

_I've been watching you go through  
All of these things for a while  
There's gotta be a way to bring you back  
Cause it's worth it when you smile_

_**Saturday, July 7**_

Clary sat down on her bed, holding her sketch book firmly against her chest, almost like it was a baby. "Jace," she whined. "I want to see that movie!"

I sigh and plop down next to her. "But I don't want to see it… It's a chick flick!"

Clary pouts and gives me the puppy-dog eyes. She knows I can never resist them. "Pretty please, Jace." She begs.

I avert my eyes while chanting _'don't fall for it' _over and over again in my head.

"Come on!" She pleads, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt, urging for me to give in. "I could really use some good romance movie to help remember that not all love sucks!"

I groaned. I couldn't argue when she pulled out the guilt card. "Fine," I say dejected. "I'll get us tickets for _love & other drugs_."

Clary breaks into a big grin and pulls me down for a swift hug that was quite awkward because of the piece of cardboard she held in her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_It doesn't have to hurt you forever  
It doesn't have to last too long  
If you're wondering where to turn to  
I hope that you know_

And then suddenly… it was almost like she had forgotten about Raphael. And that made _me _smile. It also made me realize the reason I always helped her even though it hurt me. She was worth it.

_There's somebody out there  
somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
somebody to hold you  
When worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me_

_I wanna be there when you're in need  
I would never be long if you were waiting  
When you gonna see  
If you could only see_

_**Sunday, July 8**_

There was already someone new. Well, they weren't technically "dating" yet, but I could see the way that he was looking at her. Like she was the best prize you could ever win. And he wanted to win. He wasn't anything special. Skinny kid, glasses and a timid look on his face that screamed "gamer". His name was Simon Lewis and I had only met him a few minutes ago. It didn't take anymore than that for me to realize that I hated him though.

Clary laughed at his dumb jokes. She didn't catch his adoring looks and the way his eyes lingered on her when she walked in front of him. She was clueless. I scoffed inwardly; it was her one of her flaws. She was so incredibly… naïve. I would say it was a bad thing but it's not. I love every single flaw that she has. I wouldn't take away that innocence for anything.

But I did wish that she could, just for once, see how I truly felt about her.

_There's somebody out there  
somebody somewhere  
To show you the tenderness you need  
somebody to hold you  
When worries control you  
I'd give anything if only you knew it was me_

She'd fallen asleep while we were in the arcade with Simon and Alec. Simon had asked me if he could come with me and drive her home. Let's just say that I politely declined.

I carried her bridal style into her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful with her hair sprawled across the pillow, her nose scrunching as she dreamed something making her freckles look even more adorable and the way her hand kept a tight grip on my own even when she was deep asleep.

_I'd give anything for you  
Anything at all_

As I was looking down on her a terrible though crept into my mind. Clary, getting married… to _Simon _or someone like him. What if- What if Clary actually found someone that she would settle down with, probably not right now because she's only eighteen, but it could happen. And I wouldn't have done anything to change it. That was my worst nightmare… a life without Clary. A life where I would never be able to hug her or kiss her like I wanted to. But… I didn't deserve her. She was so good, so pure and I was… well I was _me. I'm broken, _I though to myself.

That's when I made a decision. I would tell her how I felt about her. Right now. She was asleep. It was the perfect opportunity. She would know, without _really _knowing. I leaned over her, keeping my eyes on her as I spoke. "You are the most amazing person I know, Clary. No matter what happens, I will always be jealous of every guy you choose to date instead of me. Just like I'll always love you." I swallowed loudly, my breath hitching. I gently let go of her hand and began to turn around when a small voice made me stop.

"Do you mean it?"

I looked back to see Clary, sitting up, looking at me with sleepy yet intrigued eyes. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Even if she would reject me, I would always be honest with her. "Of course I mean it."

"I love you too, Jace." She said, smiling with eyes filled with wonder.

I threw myself onto the floor, kneeling in front of her, staring into her depthless green eyes. _"Do you mean it?" _I sent her question back at her, but unlike hers, my voice was desperate. I _needed _to know. The hope alone was killing me.

She put her hand against my cheek and whispered the words I'd been dreaming of. "Of course I mean it."

_I think it's time that you knew it was me_

…

…

**A/N: Please REVIEW and tell me of you have any suggestions to the next chapters! And I'm sorry for all misspellings and grammatical errors but I didn't have time to proofread. **

**Love, **

**/Annabel**


End file.
